revolver_golden_gods_awardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolver Golden Gods Awards 2012
The 2012 (4th Annual) Revolver Golden Gods Awards were held on April 11, 2012, at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California. Performers Presenters *Zakk Wylde and Billy Duffy - presented Best Guitarists *Hellyeah - presented Best Drummer *Tim Lambesis of As I Lay Dying and Brendon Small of Dethklok - introduced Trivium *Corey Taylor, Clown, and Sid of Slipknot - presented Paul Gray Best Bassist *Nikki Sixx of Sixx:A.M. and Mötley Crüe - presented Golden God *Alice Cooper - introduced Black Veil Brides *Tenacious D - presented Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award *Duff McKagan of Guns N' Roses - presented Riff Lord *Cristina Scabbia of Lacuna Coil and Lzzy Hale of Halestorm - introduced Evanescence *Dino Cazares and Burton C. Bell of Fear Factory - presented Comeback of the Year *Anthrax - presented Best International Band *Lemmy Kilmister and Lita Ford - introduced Slash *Steve Vai and "The Revrend" Billy F. Gibbons - presented Best Live Band *Dee Snider and Jamey Jasta - presented Best Vocalist *Buckcherry - presented Most Metal Athlete *Shaun Morgan of Seether and James Durbin from American Idol - presented Most Dedicated Fans *Avenged Sevenfold - presented Album of the Year *Damien Echols - introduced Marilyn Manson Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Golden God *'Gene Simmons of Kiss' Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award *'Rush' 'General' Riff Lord *Scott Ian of Anthrax *Zakk Wylde of Black Label Society *Dave Grohl of Foo Fighters *Munky of Korn *'Slash' *Eddie Van Halen of Van Halen Paul Gray Best Bassist *Frank Ballo of Anthrax *Michael Anthony of Chickenfoot *Fieldy of Korn *David Ellefson of Megadeth *'Nikki Sixx of Mötley Crüe and Sixx:A.M.' *Wolfgang Van Halen of Van Halen Best Drummer *Charlie Benante of Anthrax *'Jeremy Spencer of Five Finger Death Punch' *Chris Adler of Lamb of God *Brann Dailor of Mastodon *Tomas Haake of Meshuggah Best Guitarists *'Jinxx and Jake Pitts of Black Veil Brides' *Zoltan Bathory and Jason Hook of Five Finger Death Punch *Willie Adler and Mark Morton of Lamb of God *Rob Flynn and Phil Demmel of Machine Head *Dave Mustaine and Chris Broderick of Megadeth *Matt Heafy and Corey Beaulieu of Trivium Comeback of the Year *Anthrax *Dream Theater *Evanescence *Ministry *'Slipknot' *Van Halen Best International Band *Behemoth *Lacuna Coil *Rammstein *Sepultra *Meshuggah *'X Japan' Album of the Year *Worship Music from Anthrax *Evanescence from Evanescence *American Capitalist from Five Finger Death Punch *Wasting Light from Foo Fighters *'The Path of Totality from Korn' *Resolution from Lamb of God Most Dedicated Fans *Asking Alexandria *'Avenged Sevenfold' *Black Veil Brides *Evanescence *Falling in Reverse *HIM Most Metal Athlete *MMA Fighter Gina Corano *Motocrosser Brian Deegan *Evan Longoria from MLB *Dirk Nowitzki from NBA *Mitch Petrus from NFL *'WWE Superstar CM Punk' Best Vocalist *Sebastian Bach *Andy Biersack of Black Veil Brides *James Durbin *'Amy Lee of Evanescence' *Ivan Moody of Five Finger Death Punch *Jonathan Davis of Korn Best Live Band *'Avenged Sevenfold' *Foo Fighters *Guns N' Roses *Judas Priest *Seether *Tool Artists with Multiple Nominations and Awards The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Five: Anthrax *Four: Evanescence *Four: Five Finger Death Punch *Four: Korn *Three: Lamb of God *Three: Black Veil Brides *Three: Van Halen *Three: Foo Fighters *Two: Megadeth *Two: Meshuggah *Two: Avenged Sevenfold The following artists have received multiple awards: *Two: Avenged Sevenfold Category:Award Shows